User talk:Madkiller12345
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Madkiller12345! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Q weapon" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 16:21, December 13, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Quad page Couple of things- posts in articles should not be signed. Talk pages, yes, but not articles. Also, your edit was reverted as it is speculation, since it started with "However it could be said" which means that it was not said. We only put content in articles which was described in canon.--31dot 16:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk page comments Please do not edit talk page comments made by other people. Ever. -- sulfur 13:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok– Madkiller12345 13:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Your edit to the Romulan bird of prey talk page Why did you change the phrase cloaking device to invisableilty screen – Madkiller12345 16:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ps. please can you respond to my talk page– Madkiller12345 16:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :It was referred to as an "invisibility screen" in the episode. -- sulfur 17:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC)